Chance(s)
by Happyeolyoo
Summary: Ciuman pertama Luhan dicuri oleh si pemuda berferomon tinggi saat dirinya tengah bekerja! Pintu takdir mereka terbuka, mengikat keduanya dalam sebuah hubungan yang dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh Sehun. Hubungan mereka memang indah, tapi perbedaan pendapat terkadang menjadi batu sandungan. HunHan GS. Happy Reading!
1. Too Naive

**Copyright** © **2017 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chance(s)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 1/5**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary : Ciuman pertama Luhan dicuri oleh si pemuda berferomon tinggi saat dirinya tengah bekerja! Pintu takdir mereka terbuka** **, mengikat keduanya dalam sebuah hubungan yang dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh Sehun. Hubungan mereka memang indah, tapi perbedaan pendapat terkadang menjadi batu sandungan.**

 **BGM : Really Hate U by IU**

Luhan dilahirkan sebagai seorang gadis remaja yang menyukai romansa. Dia tumbuh dalam lingkungan yang penuh cinta; dari kedua orangtuanya, kakaknya, dan juga teman-temannya. Sebagai seorang remaja, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh imajinasi dan banyak rasa ingin tahu.

Selama tiga tahun belakangan, Luhan pamit kepada keluarganya untuk melanjutkan studi di negara tetangga, Korea Selatan. Dia menemukan kondisi baru untuk hidup, yang mana itu membuatnya nyaman sebab teman-temannya bisa diandalkan. Kehidupan masa kuliahnya sudah nyaris sempurna, namun sayangnya dia belum diberi kesempatan untuk mencicipi dunia percintaan.

Mungkin bukan sekarang.

Luhan tahu itu. Dia cuman berharap jika kisah romansa miliknya masih disimpan oleh Tuhan. Ketika saat yang tepat sudah datang, dia akan dipertemukan dengan kisah romansanya sendiri.

.

"Kali ini, bukan pernikahan orang biasa. Ini pernikahan salah satu putri chaebol di Korea."

Siang itu, Luhan dan salah seorang teman baiknya, Byun Baekhyun, sedang membicarakan sesuatu mengenai pesta pernikahan. Pesta pernikahan itu akan dihandle oleh perusahaan wedding organizer milik kerabat Baekhyun. Dengan sedikit rayuan dan nada penuh harap, Baekhyun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk hadir di sana.

Bukan karena Baekhyun benar-benar ingin hadir sebagai tamu, itu semua karena Luhan. Baekhyun lahir dari keluarga yang cukup berada. Dia bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang dia mau, tapi untuk kali ini dia ingin membantu sahabatnya. Luhan mendapatkan masalah keuangan setelah dipecat dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya.

Luhan membutuhkan bantuan sehingga Baekhyun menawarinya untuk jadi seorang pelayan di acara pernikahan.

"Gajinya bisa sangat besar!" Baekhyun menduga-duga lagi, tidak pernah kelihatan sangat senang seperti ini. "Aku bisa dapat uang tambahan untuk beli beberapa kosmetik wine yang banyak dibicarakan orang."

Mereka berdua tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan pernikahan itu. Apalagi setelah Baekhyun memberi kabar jika para artis papan atas juga diundang. Baekhyun mau pun Luhan nyaris tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak menanti hari esok. Mereka berdua mengantisipasi kehadiran para laki-laki tampan yang sering muncul di televisi.

Ballroom besar yang sudah disewa pun didekor sedemikian rupa. Dinding-dindingnya ditempeli oleh beribu-ribu bunga mawar berwarna ungu muda. Balon yang diisi nitrogen dibiarkan bergerombol memenuhi langit-langit, sedangkan lantainya ditaburi kelopak bunga mawar berwarna merah. Meja-meja bundar yang berada di kanan-kiri panggung dilapisi kain linen, di atasnya terdapat serangkai bunga cantik yang ditaruh di vas.

Ini adalah pernikahan agung yang membuat Luhan takjub.

"Sesuai prediksi. Tamu-tamu itu kelihatan hebat!" Baekhyun berbisik saat dia baru bertemu dengan Luhan di dapur. Baik Luhan dan Baekhyun punya tugas untuk membawa makanan baru ke ballroom. "Aku pernah bertemu Jaejoong di sebuah acara perusahaan papaku. Tapi kalau dilihat dari dekat, dia kelihatan seperti boneka hidup. Dia bahkan punya proporsi wajah yang sempurna."

"Heol," Luhan cemberut ketika dia menata ulang piring-piring di atas troli. "Aku belum bertemu siapa pun. Mereka menyuruhku tanpa henti."

"Kau tidak boleh memulai kontak mata dengan siapa pun. Itu adalah cara terbaik untuk menghindari perintah."

"Wow. Benarkah?"

"Aku sudah membuktikannya," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar-lebar. "Kita harus berpisah. Manager yang cerewet itu sudah datang!" katanya, hendak segera pergi namun dia kembali memandangi sahabatnya. "Lu, jangan sampai tergoda oleh bajingan-bajingan yang datang ke acara ini. Kau hanya boleh tergoda oleh idol-idol itu, oke?"

Para bajingan yang dimaksud Baekhyun barusan adalah para petinggi-petinggi perusahaan yang hadir di acara ini—baik yang tua mau pun muda. Seakan tidak mengenal umur, mereka yang bergelimang harta pun tak segan untuk merayu wanita muda dengan uang. Baekhyun tidak pernah ingin sahabatnya menjadi salah satu korban dari bajingan-bajingan itu.

"Apa kau tidak punya anggur putih?"

Konsentrasi Luhan saat tengah menuang anggur ke sebuah gelas kosong milik seorang tamu, hancur ketika suara serak menembus gendang telinga. Seorang laki-laki berambut gelap, bermata tajam, berkulit putih, dan kelihatan seperti dewa memandanginya. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bertanya tentang anggur putih pada Luhan.

"A-ada," bibir Luhan tergigit kala menyadari dirinya mulai tergagap karena gugup. "Ada, Tuan."

"Tolong bawakan untukku."

Luhan meluncur ke dapur sembari bertanya-tanya dalam benak. Apakah pesona laki-laki muda itu memang benar-benar nyata? Ketampanan dan karismanya setara dengan para idol yang hadir, begitu pula suara seraknya yang kedengaran seksi. Sekali lagi dipikirkan, Luhan makin dibuat penasaran.

Oh. Luhan yang naif pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengintip sosok mempesona itu dari balik dapur. _Dia memang menarik. Kehidupan yang baik membuatnya tumbuh jadi lelaki yang sempurna._ Bibirnya tergigit begitu batinnya kembali berbisik.

 _Ah, dia memang kelihatan sangat tampan._

Tampan dan tidak terduga. Luhan kembali terkejut ketika secara tiba-tiba laki-laki itu malah menjatuhkan pandangan padanya. Apakah dia baru saja ketahuan?

"Astaga. Aku bisa gila," gumaman itu sampai di ujung lidah kala Luhan menyadari jika dirinya pun tengah diperhatikan oleh si manager. Dengan amat berat hati, Luhan keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri si laki-laki berferomon tinggi.

"Anggur putih sesuai permintaan Anda, Pak," anggur putih yang memenuhi botol hijau di genggaman Luhan segera dituang ke gelas.

Luhan sudah cukup dibuat gila hanya karena menghirup harum parfumnya yang memabukkan. Dia berharap agar laki-laki itu tidak menembaki wajahnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Firasat buruk pun membumbung memenuhi kepala.

"Apakah kau mengintipku dari dapur?"

Botol anggur itu buru-buru ditarik dan digenggam erat-erat oleh Luhan. Keterkejutan itu datang terlalu cepat, membuatnya nyaris menumpahkan anggur sialan ini ke pakaian yang harganya tidak bisa dibayangkan olehnya.

Rona merah yang merambat pada bibir pun makin membuatnya gelagapan.

"Ti-tidak."

"Kupikir, kau tidak boleh berbohong kepada tamu ketika sedang bekerja," nada suara laki-laki itu menunjukkan rasa tersinggung. "Siapa namamu?"

Kerutan dalam muncul di dahi Luhan dan rasa takut itu membumbung dalam benak. Gajinya mungkin akan dipotong sekitar 40% jika dia diadukan oleh tamu karena sikapnya yang kurang ajar.

"Tidak mau menjawab?"

"Luhan," tatapan Luhan dan laki-laki itu bertemu. Rasa terkejut sekaligus takut itu memaksa Luhan untuk menghanyutkan diri dalam tatapan laki-laki itu. " _Luhan_."

Entah mengapa, laki-laki itu malah kelihatan setengah puas. "Aku akan mengingatnya. Luhan, 'kan?"

"Ya."

Luhan mengalihkan perhatian dan hendak pergi menawarkan anggur putih ke tamu yang lain. Laki-laki itu sudah mendapatkan anggur putihnya, jadi, pikirnya dia harus segera pergi sebelum benar-benar tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

"Hei, Luhan."

Wow. Otot Luhan ternyata bisa dikendalikan oleh suara seksi yang memanggil namanya. Secara spontan, Luhan menoleh—dan lagi-lagi terpesona.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, melempar senyuman menarik. "Kau itu sangat cantik."

Seperti baru merasakan efek dari sebuah bom nuklir yang meledak tepat di dadanya, Luhan sempat menjadi ling-lung. Luhan tidak pernah menyangka jika pujian itu akan terlempar dari mulut seorang laki-laki setampan dewa. Wajahnya sudah kelihatan seperti ceri tomat yang lezat.

"Te-terimakasih," kata Luhan, mencoba bersikap setenang dan sesopan mungkin. "Apakah Anda memerlukan yang lain?"

Senyuman yang lebih lebar dan ramah terlukis pada bibir. "Sayangnya tidak," ujarnya ramah. "Tapi aku berharap kau bisa menemaniku ngobrol."

Luhan jadi semakin salah tingkah. "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan, saya akan pergi."

"Kita akan bicara lagi. _Nanti_."

Luhan meninggalkan laki-laki bermulut manis itu dengan senyuman malu-malu. Para tamu yang sedang menikmati kudapan meminta ini-itu, mendorong Luhan untuk pergi mengelilingi ruangan. Saat dia hendak pergi ke dapur mengambil kudapan yang lain, tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik.

"Aku butuh salmon."

Kelopak mata Luhan membulat—karena dia mendengar tamu itu meminta salmon, dan karena laki-laki bermulut manis itulah tamunya. Menyadari jika dia bisa ketahuan oleh kepala pelayan, Luhan segera menarik lengannya.

"Sa-saya pikir, salmon tidak ada di dalam menu, Pak."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin makan salmon."

 _Apakah dia sudah gila?_ Luhan menggigit bibir, kebingungan setengah mati. "A-akan coba saya tanyakan pada—"

"Tidak perlu," interupsinya. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku kemejanya dan menyodorkan ponselnya pada Luhan. "Beri aku nomormu."

"Maaf?"

"Berikan aku nomor teleponmu."

"Untuk apa, Pak?"

"Cepat tulis saja nomormu. Kau tidak punya banyak waktu."

Waktu yang dimiliki Luhan memang tidak begitu banyak. Dia bisa saja dituduh merayu salah seorang tamu kalau si kepala pelayan memergokinya. Sedangkan kalau dia menolak, laki-laki ini pasti tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah. Secara aneh, Luhan bisa merasakan desakan yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu pada detik ini.

" _Cepat."_

Bisikan pemuda itu menghipnotis Luhan, menggiringnya untuk segera memencet beberapa angka pada layar ponsel tersebut dan menggembalikannya pada si pemilik. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas, menyimpan nomor Luhan pada kontaknya.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku akan menghubungimu saat aku sudah menemukan restoran salmon yang tepat," sebelah tangannya secara kurang ajar mendarat pada sisi pipi Luhan dan memberi tepuk lembut memabukkan. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Cantik."

Kejutan itu tidak berakhir sampai di situ. Sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Luhan menjadi akhir dari pertemuan mereka. Kasus pencurian ciuman pertama itu melunakkan tulang-tulang Luhan. Semua alat geraknya kaku, sehingga yang bisa dilakukannya cuman mengerjap-ngerjap memandangi kepergian Oh Sehun.

Apakah apa yang terjadi di malam hari ini akan jadi awal mula kisah romansa milik Luhan?

Luhan berharap jawabannya adalah iya.

oOo

"Baekhyun, ayo kita pergi ke klub dan minum sampai pagi. Malam ini, aku yang akan traktir!"

Kala gadis semurni dan sepolos Luhan punya keinginan untuk pergi ke klub malam, maka sudah pasti dia sedang menyimpan masalahnya. Baekhyun yang sudah hidup selama tiga tahun terakhir bersama Luhan, bisa mengetahui hal itu dengan mudah. Ajakan Luhan terdengar aneh, tapi dia harus menurutinya.

Saat mereka berdua belum sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh alkohol, Baekhyun mulai mempertanyakan apa yang sekiranya mengganggu pikiran Luhan.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Luhan menoleh dari gelas birnya, menatap wajah sahabatnya dengan tatapan sayu. "Tidak."

"Ayolah. Kau bisa cerita apa saja. Bahkan aku memberitahumu tentang seks pertamaku secara detail."

Luhan terdiam sebentar sebelum mengucap sesuatu. "Bukan masalah serius."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu."

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Kalau dipikirkan sekali lagi, mungkin berat di dadanya bisa segera hilang jika dia membagi masalah konyol ini dengan sahabatnya. Sebelum dia mengawalinya, terlebih dahulu dia menenggak bir dalam gelasnya.

"Kau ingat saat kita jadi pekerja paruh waktu di acara pernikahan?"

Baekhyun cuman mengangguk-angguk. "Hm. Kenapa?"

"Seseorang mencoba menggodaku," ujarnya. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan akan kenangan yang menyakitkan. "Aku tidak begitu memerdulikannya, tapi dia terlalu mempesona. Kau tahu, dia bahkan melakukan hal yang tidak terduga padaku."

"Apa? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Awalnya, dia minta anggur putih, lalu salmon, lalu nomor teleponku," sebelah alis Luhan pun naik kala dia mendapati gurat terkejut di wajah Baekhyun. "Yang paling gila, dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

"Fuck." Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengumpat. Kemarahan meletup dalam benak dan dilampiaskan pada birnya. "Itu namanya pelecehan seksual. Heol. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Kita bisa melaporkan orang itu!"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Siapa? Siapa si bajingan gila itu? Aku pasti akan menemukan dan membawanya ke polisi!"

"Kupikir, dia bukan orang yang bisa dibawa dengan mudah ke kantor polisi," Luhan makin kelihatan murung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia itu salah seorang tamu di acara pernikahan itu."

"Fuck. Bangsat. Dia pasti bedebah kaya raya yang suka main-main dengan perempuan muda. Yaampun, aku tidak bisa percaya kalau hal semenyedihkan itu terjadi padamu, Lu."

"Aku pun begitu," Luhan kembali meneguk birnya. "Sudahlah. Kau bisa melupakannya karena aku pun akan melupakannya, karena dia pun _sudah_ melupakanku."

Baekhyun kelihatan tidak begitu setuju dengan apa yang baru dikatakan Luhan barusan. Namun, demi kebaikan hati sahabatnya, Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengalah. Dia kembali menuang bir ke gelas dan meneguknya cepat.

"Baiklah. Mari lupakan bajingan gila itu. Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang!" Baekhyun memesan lebih banyak bir. "Apakah aku boleh memanggil Chanyeol dan Kris kemari?"

"Tentu."

.

Luhan mendapatkan pukulan pada sisi kepala saat tubuhnya berputar ke samping. Kehangatan yang lebih nyata kembali membuatnya lupa akan rasa nyeri di kepala. Beberapa saat terdiam dan mencoba kembali tidur, tiba-tiba rasa nyeri itu kembali datang. Dengan amat terpaksa, kelopak matanya terbuka.

Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan menembus kornea mata. Dekorasi asing yang didapatinya seperti memberi tamparan keras. Kamar yang ditempatinya didominasi warna silver dengan beberapa perabotan elegan. Luhan tahu jika ini bukanlah motel biasa.

Ingatan-ingatan tentang malam kemarin kembali coba direka. Dia ada di bar, bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris. Oh. _Kris_. Barangkali, Kris yang membawanya kemari saat dirinya terlalu mabuk. Luhan juga ingat kalau mereka juga sempat berciuman di suatu sudut klub.

Yaampun. Alkohol benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila. Apakah kemarin malam dia sempat melakukan hal-hal panas dengan laki-laki itu?

Sebelum Luhan mendapatkan konklusi yang tepat, gendang telinganya mendengar suara percikan air shower dari arah sebuah pintu.

"Kris? Kau ada di dalam?"

Langkah kaki Luhan semakin melambat kala dia hendak mencapai pintu kamar mandi. Bagaimana pun, dia masih merasa gelisah karena ciuman mereka. Pernyataan cinta Kris pernah ditolak olehnya, lalu kenapa pula kemarin malam mereka berciuman?

"Kris, kalau kau sudah selesai mandi, tolong cepatlah keluar. Aku ingin bertanya tentang ..."

Pintu disentak terbuka sehingga Luhan buru-buru mengatupkan bibir. Seseorang muncul dari sela pintu dan menyebarkan bau mint menyegarkan. Wajahnya kelihatan murung, sepertinya dia merasa terganggu akibat ketukan pintu itu. Dia mengambil langkah mendekati Luhan, tapi Luhan malah mundur menjauh.

"Sayangnya, aku bukan Kris."

Suara laki-laki itu terdengar rendah dan penuh penekanan. Sebelah tangannya menyugar rambutnya yang masih basah dan meneteskan banyak air, lantas dia mendesis. Asal tahu saja, baju handuk berwarna abu-abu tua yang tersingkap di bagian dada nyaris memporak porandakan akal sehat Luhan. Apalagi saat senyuman manis dan berbahaya itu terlukis pada bibir tipisnya.

Luhan seketika dilanda dejavu.

"Halo, Cantik. Menikmati waktu tidurmu di sini?"

TBC

Slice of life, guys ..

Happy Eid Mubarak!


	2. Problem(s)

**Copyright** © **2017 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chance(s)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 2/5**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary : Ciuman pertama Luhan dicuri oleh si pemuda berferomon tinggi saat dirinya tengah bekerja! Pintu takdir mereka terbuka** **, mengikat keduanya dalam sebuah hubungan yang dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh Sehun. Hubungan mereka memang indah, tapi perbedaan pendapat terkadang menjadi batu sandungan.**

 **BGM : Magic by Super Junior**

Pintu disentak terbuka sehingga Luhan buru-buru mengatupkan bibir. Seseorang muncul dari sela pintu dan menyebarkan bau mint menyegarkan. Wajahnya kelihatan murung, sepertinya dia merasa terganggu akibat ketukan pintu itu. Dia mengambil langkah mendekati Luhan, tapi Luhan malah mundur menjauh.

"Sayangnya, aku bukan Kris."

Suara laki-laki itu terdengar rendah dan penuh penekanan. Sebelah tangannya menyugar rambutnya yang masih basah dan meneteskan banyak air, lantas dia mendesis. Asal tahu saja, baju handuk berwarna abu-abu tua yang tersingkap di bagian dada nyaris memporak porandakan akal sehat Luhan. Apalagi saat senyuman manis dan berbahaya itu terlukis pada bibir tipisnya.

Luhan seketika dilanda dejavu.

"Halo, Cantik. Menikmati waktu tidurmu di sini?"

Segumpal saliva ditelan dengan susah payah melewati tenggorokan. Keterkejutan itu terasa terlalu mencekik alur napasnya. Dengan kedua lutut yang bergetar, Luhan mencoba mundur selangkah. "A-apa ya-yang ..," kalimat itu tertelan kala dia menemukan fakta bahwa dirinya sepenuhnya diintimidasi sekaligus dirayu oleh satu-satunya pemuda di hadapannya. Kesepuluh jemarinya melengkung membentuk tinju. "Ma-maksudku .., aku .., apa yang ..?"

"Kemarin malam kau mabuk berat."

"Aku tahu!" Luhan menanggapi dengan cepat. Dia ingat betul akan perihal dirinya yang sedang mabuk berat. Ingatan tentang sesi ciumannya dengan Kris sudah membuatnya yakin akan keadaannya kemarin. "Yang kumaksud, aku .., di sini .."

Luhan memandangi wajah pemuda itu dengan mata menyipit penuh selidik.

"Kemarin malam aku juga pergi ke bar itu untuk minum. Bagusnya, aku menemukanmu yang sedang mabuk," dia memulai ceritanya. "Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh pergi minum dengan si bangsat itu, mengerti?"

 _Si bangsat?_ Luhan terhenyak. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Si tinggi malah tertawa. Luhan tahu kalau laki-laki itu tidak merasa senang dengan jawabannya barusan. Tawanya terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan melupakannya. Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau hanya perlu menuruti kata-kataku untuk tidak pergi minum dengannya."

Luhan tidak tahu siapa gerangan yang dipanggil sebagai si bangsat oleh pemuda itu. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, atau pun Kris sama-sama tidak berhak disebut sebagai seorang bangsat.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan tindakanku kemarin malam karena aku berhak pergi minum dengan siapa pun!"

"Ayolah. Coba turuti saja apa kataku, _Luhan_."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi saat menyadari jika laki-laki itu baru menyebut namanya. Mereka tidak pernah saling mengenal secara akrab. Lalu, di mana sopan santunnya saat berbicara dengan orang asing? Apakah sekarang dia mengira jika tidak ada batas di antara dirinya dan Luhan?

"Oh Sehun-ssi, sejak kapan Anda mulai punya hak untuk mengatur urusanku?"

"Urusan _mu_?" Lagi-lagi, Sehun kelihatan tidak senang akan kalimat Luhan barusan. Sekitar seribu atau satu juta gurat emosi terlukis pada wajahnya. Namun entah karena alasan apa, dia masih berusaha meredam percikan emosinya. "Luhan, aku cuman berusaha melindungimu dari hal buruk."

Luhan mendecih tidak sopan. "Menurut Anda, itu adalah hal yang buruk? Menggelikan."

Ekspresi hangat yang coba dipertahankan Sehun di wajahnya kini telah hilang, tergantikan oleh ekspresi lain yang lebih dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Kesabaran yang ada pada dirinya sudah tersulut hingga mencapai titik terendah. Saat ini, dia seperti sedang mencoba membakar Luhan lewat sorot matanya yang tajam.

"Kemarin malam, dia berusaha melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada tubuhmu di bar. Kau tahu itu?"

"Kupikir, Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirka saya karena apa yang saya lakukan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Anda," Luhan berbalik dan melangkah ke sofa, dimana dia menemukan tas tangan serta cardigannya. "Kupikir, aku harus segera pergi."

"Kita belum selesai bicara," Sehun menyambar pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menahan langkahnya. "Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana pun."

"Oh Sehun-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku membawamu kemari bukan tanpa alasan," Sehun menyentak tubuh Luhan mendekati tubuhnya. "Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku akan menghubungimu?"

Oh. Itu adalah janji yang sudah terlanjur basi. Luhan tidak ingin diingatkan akan sesuatu yang pernah membuatnya kecewa.

"Aku tidak ingat," ketus Luhan.

"Apakah kau marah? Kau marah karena aku tidak segera menghubungimu setelah acara pernikahan itu selesai?"

Bibir Luhan tergigit, mulai hawatir jika suara debar jantungnya bisa terdengar. Kalimat Sehun barusan seperti sebuah skakmat, namun Luhan tidak ingin mengakuinya. Harga dirinya secara lantang menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

"Tolong lepaskan aku. Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Tanpa disangka, rengkuhan jemari Sehun pada pergelangan tangan Luhan pun melunak. "Mengajakmu makan malam. _Salmon_ , kau ingat?"

Sehun kelihatan seperti orang gila. Mereka tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Kebetulanlah yang membuat mereka mampu bertatap muka—itu pun cuman berlangsung sekitar lima belas menit. Luhan tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa Sehun melakukan ini semua padanya.

Dan lagi, makan salmon?

Luhan memerhatikan pemandangan di luar ruangan lewat jendela besar di sisi ranjang. Percakapan mereka jadi kedengaran gila hanya karena kata salmon yang diucapkan oleh Sehun.

"Maaf. Tapi aku banyak urusan."

"Ayolah, Luhan. Aku sudah booking tempat di Glam George."

Glam George. Luhan tidak pernah menyangka kalau Oh Sehun bisa memesan tempat di Glam George dengan mudah. Mereka di sana hanya akan makan sepiring salmon, sebotol wine, dan sepiring makanan penutup yang harganya setara dengan jumlah uang untuk makan selama satu bulan. Memikirkan seberapa banyak uang yang akan dibuang sia-sia jika penolakan itu sampai pada mulutnya, seketika Luhan jadi merasa mual.

Apakah laki-laki ini benar-benar kaya?

"Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk makan salmon di Glam George."

"Itu berarti, kau harus berada di sini sampai malam nanti."

Kira-kira, sekarang Luhan tengah mempertanyakan dimana akal sehat milik Oh Sehun. Hanya karena keputusannya yang sepihak, semua yang terjadi pada Luhan kelihatan sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa?"

Kedua alis Sehun terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa harus _aku_?"

Sekarang, yang kelihatan grogi dan salah tingkah adalah Oh Sehun. Dia memalingkan muka sejenak sembari memegang dagunya yang bersih. "Aku tertarik padamu."

Luhan tersedak napasnya sendiri. Apakah dia baru saja salah dengar _lagi_?

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya dengan mudah. Tapi, kupikir memang seperti itu."

Kalimat Sehun memang benar. Semuanya terdengar seperti omong kosong yang tidak mudah dipercaya. Apalagi kalau kasusnya menyangkut perasaan; dan lagi, perasaan seorang laki-laki. Luhan tidak berhak untuk bersemu seperti gadis yang baru jatuh cinta pada lelaki tampan!

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus. "Me-memangnya, kau siapa?"

"Aku Oh Sehun," katanya santai. "Kupikir kau sudah memanggilku dengan benar."

"Maksudku, kenapa _aku_ harus ada di sini hingga nanti malam, lalu menemanimu makan salmon? Kenapa harus _aku_? A-aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!"

"Kau memang tidak perlu mengenalku secara keseluruhan."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu berada di sini!"

"Hei, sweety. Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin sekali menggigitmu."

Mata rusa Luhan melebar dan Sehun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan ingin menampar paras tampan itu untuk memberinya pelajaran. Namun siapa sangka jika pada akhirnya dia malah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang?

Suhu tubuh Luhan serasa naik hingga mencapai angka 100 derajat celcius dan jantungnya bisa saja meledak menjadi serpihan kecil. Apalagi ketika kulitnya merasakan sentuhan nyata akan pelukan Sehun. Semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dalam imajinasi.

"A-apa yang coba kau lakukan?!"

"Stay still." Sehun membisik pelan. "Aku menginginkanmu. Apakah kau tidak menginginkanku?"

Bibir bawa Luhan tergigit kuat-kuat selagi pertanyaan itu mulai menginvasi otaknya. Dewi batinnya sudah menjerit-jerit karena pelukan ini, tapi akal sehatnya masih berusaha menekankan harga diri. Kendati deru napas Sehun mulai menyentuh tengkuk dan membuatnya jadi setengah sinting, Luhan tidak boleh cepat terlarut.

"Luhan," panggilan itu menyentak Luhan. "Apakah kau tidak menginginkanku, seperti aku menginginkanmu?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menginginkan orang asing?"

"Ada saat-saat dimana kau bisa menginginkan siapa pun, termasuk orang asing," Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya yang panas pada tengkuk Luhan. "Aku sudah mengalaminya dan masalah seperti itu melibatkan dirimu."

"Itu .., kedengaran tidak masuk akal."

Keterus terangan Luhan membuat Sehun berpikir sekali lagi. Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum mengucap apa yang ada dalam otaknya. "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini sampai makan malam nanti, lalu kau yang tentukan apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi atau tidak nantinya."

"Benarkah? Benarkah aku yang akan tentukan semuanya?"

"Iya. Kalau kau bilang padaku untuk tidak menemuimu lagi setelah makan malam nanti, aku akan menurutinya."

.

Kencan kilat di hari itu mengantarkan Luhan pada keputusan yang tidak terduga. Sehun yang terlalu mempesona tidak bisa diacuhkan begitu saja. Dia adalah laki-laki mapan yang baru menyatakan rasa tertariknya kepada Luhan, dan pikirnya itu merupakan suatu keberuntungan. Tertarik kepada Oh Sehun bukanlah hal yang aneh; dia baru saja berumur 30 tahun dan bekerja sebagai kepala manajer di sebuah perusahaan terkenal. Luhan baru menyadari jika Oh Sehun merupakan pemuda jenius yang namanya sempat disorot oleh media karena prestasinya. Dia merupakan salah satu orang penting, yang memberi banyak ide-ide brilian pada perusahaan tempatnya bekerja agar terus berkembang.

Hal-hal seperti itu mampu membuat Luhan semakin jatuh terpesona. Beberapa kali bertemu Sehun di sebuah kencan di akhir pekan, Luhan menemukan fakta jika dirinya pun telah jatuh cinta. Tepat dua bulan sejak mereka bertemu untuk yang kedua kali, Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya; bahwa dia ingin memiliki Luhan sebagai kekasihnya.

Tentu saja Luhan kembali jatuh. Kini mereka menjalin hubungan percintaan, yang mana menuntun mereka untuk sama-sama mendalami karakter masing-masing. Sesuai umurnya, Oh Sehun merupakan laki-laki rasional, yang penuh pertimbangan akan banyak hal, romantis, dan sedikit _pemaksa_.

"Satu paket eksklusif dari Oh Sehun untuk Luhan."

Sebuah kotak berukuran kecil berdiameter kurang dari sepuluh senti digadang-gadang oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun berakhir duduk di samping Luhan dan mengamati jemari-jemari Luhan yang merobek kertas pembungkusnya. Sebuah gelang perak dengan sulur-sulur berbentuk daun mungil yang berkilau tersembunyi di sana.

"Wow. Apakah ini Cartier?"

"Kau bercanda?" Luhan menyembunyikan logo C yang tercetak pada kotak eksklusif gelang itu. "Dia tidak punya uang sebanyak itu."

"Tidak. Kau salah. Dia punya banyak sekali uang untuk membeli barang-barang mahal demi pacarnya yang manis."

Luhan terdiam sebentar sembari menatap gelang barunya yang berkilau cantik. "Kupikir, aku harus mengembalikan ini. Bukankah begitu?"

"Kau sudah sering mengatakannya. Tapi faktanya, barang-barang dari Sehun berakhir memenuhi kamar kita."

"Dia selalu marah tiap kali aku mencoba menolak hadiah darinya."

"Laki-laki memang selalu bertingkah seperti itu. Mereka senang sekali mengirim hadiah dan perlahan menukar harga dirimu dengan itu semua."

Harga diri. Sebelumnya, Luhan tidak pernah memusingkan ucapan Baekhyun mengenai _harga diri yang ditukar secara perlahan oleh hadiah-hadiah pemberian pacarmu_. Pikirnya, Baekhyun hanya terlalu berlebihan menanggapi hadiah-hadiah ini. Luhan memang tidak memercayai kalimat itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Luhan mulai memikirkannya lagi.

Apakah Oh Sehun sedang berusaha membeli rasa cintanya dengan hadiah-hadiah ini? Luhan memang terkesan, tapi lama-kelamaan ini semua kelihatan tidak wajar. Sehun mungkin berpikir jika Luhan akan terkesan dan semakin mencintainya jika hadiah-hadiah ini terus datang. Namun sayangnya, kenyataannya tidaklah seperti itu.

Luhan makin tertekan ketika hadiah-hadiah dari Sehun terus berdatangan. Dia mulai menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah hadiah bersama pacarnya. Di akhir pekan, Luhan mengajaknya pergi makan malam. Di tengah acara makan malam, Sehun menyodorkan hadiah yang dibeli di Paris dua hari lalu; sebuah casing ponsel dimana wajah Luhan dilukis secara artistik di atasnya. Di sisi casing ponsel itu terdapat sebuah inisial M, yang mana itu menunjukkan sebuah merek.

"Cantik, bukan?"

"Cantik," Luhan menggumam. "Tapi kupikir, ini terlalu berlebihan."

"Hm?"

"Sehun, akan lebih baik kalau kau berhenti memberiku hadiah."

Kerutan di dahi Sehun pun muncul dan binar gelap pun terpancar dari tatapan matanya. "Kita pernah membahas hal ini, bukankah begitu?"

Mereka memang pernah berdebat tentang hadiah yang diberikan Sehun. Saat itu, Luhan masih jadi gadis polos yang tidak bisa melontarkan banyak pembelaan terhadap pendapatnya sendiri. Sehun pasti mengira jika Luhan tidak pernah lagi keberatan akan hadiah-hadiah tersebut. Namun kala topik tersebut kembali dibicarakan di tengah kencan mereka, Sehun kelihatan sedikit tersinggung.

"Kau tidak akan berhenti mengirimiku hadiah sebelum kita membahas hal ini secara lebih serius."

Sehun meninggalkan wine-nya di meja lantas menatap wajah Luhan. "Kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukai hadiah yang sudah kupilih? Kau ingin aku menukarnya dengan model lain?"

"Semua itu membenaniku, Sehun. Aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan semua hadiah yang kau berikan. Saat kau datang dengan hadiah-hadiahmu, aku merasa jika kau sedang berusaha membeli sebagian diriku." Luhan merunduk demi menghindari tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya.

"Itu kedengaran sangat konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Kau tahu kalau aku tidaklah selicik itu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kupikir terus menerus memberiku hadiah bukanlah .."

"Omong kosong," Sehun menginterupsi dengan segenap nada tidak bersahabat. "Aku tidak percaya kau akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Aku cuman berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik, tapi kau malah banyak bicara. Telan semua pendapatmu itu dan kembali pikirkan apa saja yang sudah kita lalui selama ini. Malam ini kau membuatku sangat marah."

Kencan di hari itu pun usai setelah Sehun mengutarakan kekecewaannya. Pelayan langsung dipanggil oleh Sehun dan tagihan pun dibayar. Sehun pergi dari restoran itu kendati Luhan belum menyelesaikan setengah dari makan malamnya. Karena sudah terlanjur marah, Luhan membiarkan Sehun pergi dengan sendirinya.

TBC

Wow. Banyak yang ngira kalau si Oh Sehun itu si pengusaha kaya raya. Faktanya, he is not, guys. Penjelasan tentang siapa si Oh Sehun itu udah dijelasin, ya.

Ada satu lagi yang tanya, slice of life but how could the rich-handsome-hot-guy, Oh Sehun, could be attracted by Luhan, who is a super-ordinary-typical girl? Yah. Hm. Speechless juga sih gue kalo ditanya gitu, soalnya juga ngambil hal yang bener-bener 1:100000000 kali ya kalo di kenyataan buat theme ff ini harap maklum

And btw, ada salah satu reader yang bilang kalo lebih baik diupdate di exo next door aja biar nggak tenggelam. Well, baru tahu dan sangat terimakasih sudah merekomendasikan /hug chorgiwa/

Oh, iya! Thanks banget buat semua readers yang udah baca, especially yang udah mau review juga; yang udah kasih tahu aku tentang kesan ff ini buat mereka. Thanks alot, guys~ siders, show up dong gue bela-belain update di tengah minggu UAS buat kalian lho~

See you in the next chap~


	3. The First

**Copyright** © **2017 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chance(s)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 3/5**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary : Ciuman pertama Luhan dicuri oleh si pemuda berferomon tinggi saat dirinya tengah bekerja! Pintu takdir mereka terbuka** **, mengikat keduanya dalam sebuah hubungan yang dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh Sehun. Hubungan mereka memang indah, tapi perbedaan pendapat terkadang menjadi batu sandungan.**

 **BGM : Diamond by EXO**

Sehun punya banyak alasan mengapa dia jarang menghubungi Luhan. Selain karena masalah pekerjaan, kehidupan pribadi bersama keluarga besarnya terkadang menyita sebagian waktunya. Luhan tidak pernah menuntut banyak perhatian. Lagi pula, dia tidak punya kuasa untuk merebut waktu luang milik Oh Sehun.

Kendati Sehun selalu sibuk karena pekerjaan, dia selalu punya sedikit waktu untuk menghubungi Luhan dan bertanya tentang ini-itu. Anehnya, selama seminggu belakangan Oh Sehun seperti menghilang tanpa kabar. Tidak ada telepon, tidak ada pesan singkat, dan tentu tidak ada hadiah. Luhan sudah berusaha menghubunginya beberapa kali, tapi sambungan teleponnya selalu berakhir di saluran kotak suara.

Luhan bertanya-tanya tentang seberapa besar kemarahan yang dirasakan Sehun malam itu.

"Berhubungan dengan laki-laki hebat memang membutuhkan banyak kesabaran. Entah kenapa aku jadi bersyukur karena pacaran dengan karyawan biasa," Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, tiba-tiba membicarakan sesuatu. Seharian ini dia sudah mengurung diri di kamar untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir, kelihatannya urusan tersebut sudah selesai.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan mengacuhkanku seperti ini."

"Dia pasti sangat marah. Iya, 'kan?"

"Sangat marah. Dia bahkan tidak mengantarkanku pulang di hari itu."

"APA?!" Baekhyun kelihatan sangat terkejut _setengah mati_. "Dia bisa jadi cowok super berengsek, bahkan di depan pacarnya. Walau pun dia marah, bukan berarti dia boleh meninggalkanmu, ceweknya, _sendirian_ di kencan itu! Apakah otaknya sudah rusak?"

Luhan cuman menggigit bibir. "Tiga hari lagi, seharusnya kami merayakan seratus hari jadian. Tapi kalau keadaannya tidak membaik, kupikir hubungan kami tidak akan berakhir dengan baik pula."

"Itu kedengaran menggelikan, tapi aku tidak berani memberimu harapan. Orang seperti pacarmu adalah orang yang tidak bisa diprediksi."

"Aku akan mencoba mengunjungi apartemennya di hari perayaan itu. Apakah menurutmu itu ide yang bagus?

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala. "Kau boleh menuntut penjelasan."

"Apa menurutmu dia akan mengakhiri hubungan kami saat aku ada di sana di hari itu?"

"Kalau iya, kau harus meneleponku agar aku bisa ke sana dan memberi tamparan keras pada wajahnya."

"Kupikir, kita berdua akan berakhir di penjara kalau kau benar-benar memukul wajahnya. Kupikir, Sehun punya cukup uang untuk menyewa pengacara."

"Oh, ya. Kau benar," Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dan mencoba menerawang sebentar. "Seharusnya, kau lebih berhati-hati pada orang seperti dia."

"Aku sudah terlanjur terlibat dengannya. Sulit sekali rasanya untuk keluar dan menjauh."

Apa yang dikatakan Luhan mengenai _keluar_ dan _menjauh_ bukan berarti dia ingin putus dari Oh Sehun. Yang dia harapkan cuman hubungan yang lebih normal; dimana mereka berdua hanya bertukar sesuatu dalam bobot yang seimbang. Itu akan menjadi hal yang sulit diraih, terlebih Oh Sehun itu sangat keras kepala dalam segala hal.

Kalau pun hubungan mereka akan berakhir, Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain. Harapan sudah benar-benar ditinggalkan dan Luhan tidak berekspektasi tinggi. Sehari sebelum hari ke-seratus mereka jadian, sebuah paket kembali dikirimkan atas nama Oh Sehun.

Kotak hadiah itu membungkus sebuah gaun indah yang dipilihkan khusus untuk Luhan. Dia pun mendapatkan sepasang sepatu dan juga aksesoris yang cocok untuk gaunnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Oh Sehun juga mengirim sepasang baju dalam yang seksi.

Ada sebuah pesan yang terselip di sana. Tulisan Oh Sehun yang apik dan rapi tertuang dalam selembar kertas wangi.

" _Besok, seseorang akan menjemputmu pukul 7 malam. Terima dan kenakan hadiah yang kuberikan."_

Mungkin, itu adalah perintah terakhir yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Luhan menuruti apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu. Seseorang, yang dikenal Luhan sebagai supir yang mengantarkan Sehun ke pesta pernikahan di hari mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kali, memang menjemputnya pukul 7 malam dan mereka meluncur ke sebuah rute yang sudah dikenal Luhan. Villa milik Sehun di Seokcho menjadi tujuan.

Malam itu, villa itu kelihatan mengerikan. Orang yang mengantarkannya kemari mengatakan bahwa Oh Sehun tengah menunggunya di kamar di lantai 2. Kala pintu kamar yang berada di sudut lantai 2 dibuka, Luhan dikejutkan dengan apa yang ada di sana.

Oh Sehun telah mendekor ulang kamar ini. Ada satu set meja bundar di balkon kamar, di atasnya telah tertata makan malam mereka. Beribu-ribu kelopak mawar yang menyebarkan wewangian menyejukkan disebarkan di lantai. Dinding-dindingnya pun dirambati balon berwarna merah muda yang cantik.

"Selamat hari keseratus jadian, Luhan _ku_."

Sehun yang sudah ada di sana, mendekat lantas memeluk Luhan erat-erat. Luhan tidak bisa menahan gejolak emosinya. Kedua lengannya malah ikut melingkari leher Sehun dan ikut membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan melakukan hal seperti ini untuk merayakannya."

"Aku bisa melakukan apa pun untukmu."

Anggapan Luhan mengenai putus hubungan pun seketika lenyap kala mereka menyantap steik di balkon. Sehun memberitahu apa yang menjadi alasannya untuk tidak menghubungi Luhan selama seminggu belakangan. Luhan yang mudah dibujuk pun seketika maklum. Dia tidak menuntut apa pun dari kekasihnya.

Seusai makan malam itu berakhir, mereka menghabiskan waktu di sofa besar yang menghadap pemandangan di luar. Segelas wine dituang di gelas masing-masing dan mereka punya banyak topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Kupikir kau masih marah." Luhan menggumam kala tubuhnya dipaksa bersandar pada dada Sehun.

"Sebenarnya, aku masih sangat ingin marah. Tapi, aku menyadari jika aku tidak bisa jadi egois di hari penting seperti ini."

"Kupikir, akulah yang egois di sini."

Sehun diam sebentar selagi dia memutar gelas wine-nya.

"Maaf karena masalah hadiah itu. Aku tahu kau cuman ingin memberiku hadiah-hadiah kecil. Tapi hal yang bernilai kecil bagimu merupakan hal yang bernilai sangat besar. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

Sehun meletakkan gelas wine-nya di nakas, memilih untuk fokus memandangi wajah cantik kekasihnya yang diterpa sinar rembulan. "Jadi, kau ingin aku berhenti mengirimimu hadiah?"

Sebelah tangan Luhan diangkat dan mendarat di sisi rahang tegas Sehun, memberi belaian menenangkan demi meredam sedikit emosi yang terpercik. "Berikan hadiah yang wajar. Jadi, aku bisa membalas hadiah-hadiah itu."

"Tidak usah dibalas," tiba-tiba Sehun memberi kecupan panjang nan sensual. "Aku tidak butuh."

"Tapi, rasanya tidak adil kalau ..."

Persepsi itu dibungkam oleh bibir Sehun. Mereka kembali berciuman dan kali ini pun intensitasnya lebih intim. Gelas wine yang digenggam Luhan sudah diletakkan di nakas, lalu tanpa diduga ciuman Sehun malah turun ke rahang, ke perpotongan leher, dan ke dada atas Luhan.

Di antara deru napasnya yang sesak, Luhan berusaha mengontrol akal sehat dan pergerakan tubuhnya. "Se-Sehun, apa yang coba kau lakukan?" desisnya. Dia berjengit kala merasakan gigitan lembut pada tulang selangkanya. "Sehun!"

Ciuman itu dihentikan secara sepihak. Sehun bangkit namun dia mencoba merecoki Luhan dengan tatapan hangat yang menenangkan. "Tidak bisakah kita menikmati malam ini berdua?"

Pandangan Luhan berputar ke penjuru ruangan selama beberapa saat. "Ki-kita sedang menikmatinya," bibirnya tergigit. "De-dengan makan malam dan wine."

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku," jemari Sehun bermain di risleting gaun musim panas yang dikenakan Luhan. Dia seakan tahu kalau Luhan merinding, tapi jemarinya masih bermain di sana dan hendak menariknya turun. "Ayolah. Kupikir, kau mengerti apa yang kuinginkan."

"Tidak, tidak," Luhan bangkit dan ingin pergi meninggalkan sofa, tapi dia tidak bisa lari dari Sehun. Tubuhnya kembali dibanting di sofa dan kali ini risleting gaunnya sudah ditarik ke bawah. "Se-Sehun!"

Teriaknya, terkejut. Gaun itu ditarik ke bawah melewati pundak dan menunjukkan tali bra yang dikenakan Luhan. Gadis itu berusaha mempertahankan gaunnya, tapi gerakan Sehun lagi-lagi lebih cepat. Air mata datang memenuhi kelopak mata ketika Sehun berusaha mencuri pandang pada bagian dadanya.

"Tidak. _Jangan_ , Sehun."

"Tidak perlu takut," Sehun melepaskan cengkaraman tangannya pada sisi gaun Luhan yang sudah terkulai mengitari pinggul. Pemandangan tubuh atas Luhan memang menggiurkan, namun Sehun punya tugas utama untuk menghapus air mata ketakutan di mata rusa Luhan. "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan menyakitimu, 'kan?"

Wajahnya yang semerah tomat pun dialihkan, menghindari tatapan langsung dari Sehun. "Aku .., tidak pernah memikirkan ini semua."

"Biarkan aku yang memulai," Sehun menjatuhkan ujung jemarinya di tengkuk kekasihnya, menyusurinya pelan sebelum dia berlabuh pada kaitan bra Luhan. Tindakan itu berhasil membuat Luhan terkejut setengah mati. "Santai, Cantik."

"B-bagaimana kalau aku hamil?"

Luhan mendongak cepat, kali ini dia punya keberanian untuk menatap wajah Sehun dengan kedua matanya yang berair. Sebagai tanggapan, Sehun malah tersenyum simpul.

"Kita bisa pikirkan itu _nanti_."

"Aku butuh _sekarang_ , _bukan_ nanti karena aku _serius_!"

"Aku akan memakai kondom untuk malam ini, hm?" Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan yang terserang tremor, meremasnya selembut mungkin. "Aku berjanji kalau ini akan jadi hal tidak terlupakan bagi kita berdua."

Permainan di malam itu dimulai saat Sehun kembali melabuhkan ciuman pada pundak Luhan. Kaitan bra itu ditarik dan Luhan pun perlahan menerima fakta jika malam ini dia akan jadi wanita yang sesungguhnya. Tubuhnya diberi beberapa pelajaran baru, dieksploitasi oleh laki-laki yang kiranya _dicintainya_ sepenuh hati, yang kiranya pun _mencintainya_ sepenuh hati.

Malam itu, Luhan tertidur di dalam doa.

Semoga saja laki-laki yang tidur dengannya malam ini tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya.

.

"Untuk apa ke dokter kandungan?" Luhan mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti akan apa yang baru saja diutarakan kekasihnya. "Aku tidak punya masalah dengan siklus menstruasiku."

"Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin terus-terusan menggunakan kondom. Aku ingin kau melakukan metode konstrasepsi."

Hubungan antara keduanya memang terus berkembang menjadi lebih dekat tanpa batas. Setelah perayaan seratus hari jadian, keduanya lebih sering tidur bersama dan melakukan seks. Tentu saja Sehun masih menggunakan kondom—dan tentu saja Luhan kerap kali mengajukan penolakan. Tapi jika Sehun sudah dipenuhi hasrat seksual, Luhan harus rela menuruti keinginan kekasihnya.

Tiga minggu menjalani hubungan yang penuh seks membawa Sehun sampai ke keputusan sepele (menurut Luhan).

"Hun, kontrasepsi akan merubah hormonku. Itu tidak akan bagus untukku yang belum pernah punya anak," Luhan berusaha memberi alasan. "Kita batalkan saja, ya?"

Sehun kelihatan tidak setuju. "Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Dokter Yoon mengenai hal ini. Kita akan pergi menemuinya pukul tujuh nanti malam."

Luhan dipenuhi rasa waswas yang begitu besar kala tubuhnya dibawa ke sebuah rumah sakit, lalu dia melewati masa konsultasi yang cukup panjang dengan seorang dokter perempuan. Sehun mengambil banyak peran di sana, dia bertanya mengenai metode ini-itu dan berbagai efeknya. Sebelum Sehun mengambil keputusan terhadap metode kontrasepsi seperti apa yang pikirnya baik untuk Luhan, terlebih dahulu Luhan memilih salah satu diantaranya.

Setelah konsultasi itu selesai, Luhan segera diantar pulang oleh Sehun ke asrama.

"Semua akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja," Sehun meraih kesepuluh jemari kekasihnya yang terpaut menampilkan kegelisahan. Mobil sudah berhenti di komplek parkir asrama, tapi Luhan tak kunjung turun dari mobil. Gadis itu kelihatan begitu gelisah. "Luhan, jangan cemberut begitu dong."

"Apa pun yang terjadi ke depannya," Luhan akhirnya buka suara, memejamkan mata sebentar saat dia menarik napas. Dia menoleh agar dapat menatap mata kekasihnya, barulah dia melanjutkan kalimat. "Kau harus bertanggungjawab."

Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, Sehun mengangguk. "Pasti."

Jawaban singkat seperti itu anehnya mampu menyejukkan sisi perasaan Luhan. Wanita itu memberi pelukan singkat pada tubuh Sehun, memeluknya erat-erat sebelum melayangkan ciuman singkat di bibir Sehun. "Sehun, aku berharap banyak padamu."

"Aku pun juga begitu, Cantik," Sehun tersenyum, selagi tangannya bergerak membelai pipi Luhan yang dipenuhi rona merah. "Nah, sekarang kau harus pulang ke asramamu. Aku akan segera mengunjungimu sepulang dari London."

Luhan beringsut menjauh dan segera keluar dari mobil.

"Lu, jangan lupa minum pilnya setiap hari."

Luhan cuman mengangguk dan tersenyum, setelahnya, dia berbalik dan segera melangkah menuju kamar asramanya.

.

Setiap akhir pekan, Luhan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di apartemen milik Sehun dari pada di asramanya. Dia sudah dinyatakan lulus dan dan hanya perlu menunggu saat dia diwisuda, sedangkan sahabatnya, Baekhyun, masih harus disibukkan dengan urusan tugas akhir. Wanita lincah itu terlalu sering mengerang frustasi saat dia baru mendapatkan revisi baru, dan itulah mengapa Luhan tidak ingin membuat banyak keributan di sana—sekaligus saat akhir pekan tiba.

Ketika Luhan bilang jika dia akan sering menginap di apartemen milik Sehun, Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kepala, lalu wanita itu kembali fokus pada tugasnya. Itu memberikan jawaban bahwa Baekhyun butuh banyak waktu sendiri untuk menyelesaikan urusan pendidikannya dan Luhan ingin menghargainya.

Untuk akhir pekan ini, Luhan datang ke apartemen Sehun pada hari Kamis dan tidak mendapati kekasihnya ada di sana. Sehun memberi kabar jika dia sedang menjalani perjalanan bisnis ke Hawaii dan baru pulang pada hari Sabtu. Karena Luhan sudah terlanjur ada di sini, jadi dia pun dengan suka rela menunggu dalam kesendiriannya.

Saat hari Sabtu datang, Luhan tidak bisa berhenti untuk menatap layar ponselnya—menanti-nanti Sehun menelepon tentang jadwal penerbangannya. Sekitar pukul setengah dua siang, pintu kamar dibuka dan secara mengejutkan Sehun masuk ke dalam.

"Sehun!" Luhan melompat dari ranjang, menjatuhkan dirinya pada tubuh besar kekasihnya. Kiranya, Sehun akan memberikan senyuman dan pelukan hangat karena kehadiran Luhan yang tidak diduga. Tapi nyatanya, laki-laki itu kelihangat _amat-sangat terkejut_. "Sehun, kau tidak senang aku ada di sini?"

"Well, _uh_ , iya," Sehun melepaskan diri secara terburu-buru, mengambil dua langkah mundur menghindari kekasihnya. Sekilas, ekspresi terkejutnya hilang dalam sekejap dan digantikan oleh binar hangat. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Sejak hari Kamis lalu."

"Bagus. Aku punya rencana untuk menjemputmu nanti sore, tapi karena kau sudah ada di sini jadi aku tidak perlu melakukannya," Sehun memberi kecupan singkat. "Aku harus mandi terlebih dahulu."

"Hm."

Sehun pergi ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Luhan di kamar sendirian, berpikir mengenai beberapa hal yang mungkin terjadi di Hawaii. Saat Luhan ingin menanyakan oleh-oleh, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia memang terkejut saat mendapati kekasihnya melempar kemejanya ke keranjang pakaian kotor, tapi dia tetap tersenyum.

"Ketuk pintunya dulu, Lu."

Luhan menggeleng dan terus tersenyum. "Mana oleh-olehku?"

Sehun tersenyum, ingin segera berbalik dan masuk ke shower tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. "Aku akan segera membongkar tasku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?"

"Tidak perlu," katanya singkat. " _Tidak_. Ada banyak dokumen penting di sana. Jangan sekali-kali menyentuhnya atau aku akan benar-benar marah."

Luhan tidak memberi tanggapan apa-apa saat ancaman seperti itu terlontar dari mulut Sehun. Dia akan segera pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk melepas celananya dan mandi, tapi suatu tanda di ujung pundak Sehun membuatnya tertarik.

Kedua mata rusa Luhan memicing dan terfokus pada titik merah keunguan itu.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhmu?" Luhan tiba-tiba mendekat. "Ada .., bekas cakaran."

TBC

Ew. Nggak terasa kalo aku harus bungkar sikap asli Sehun di ff ini, ya. Well. Ini bakal kasih kalian gambaran tentang watak si Oh Sehun; si 'pemuda biasa nan normal' yang penuh pikiran rasional. Dia cuman cowok, guys, _cowok_ yang pasti mudah tergiur, blablabla. Apalagi bunda bahenol plus polos gitu, ya pfft.

Jadi, bukan nggak mungkin kalo dia bakal melakukan hal-hal bodoh di chapter selanjutnya. So, ditunggu, yaa. Readers setia yang udah baca, komen, sama nunggu ff ini, you all are the best, guys. Keep waiting for the next chap, yaaaa~

BTW BTW BTW. YOU GUYS UDAH STREAMING SHIMMY SHIMMY KOKO BOB DI YOUTUBE, 'KAAAN?

Ps : siders, berhentilah menebar kebencian.


	4. Choice(s)

**Copyright** © **2017 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chance(s)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 4/5**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary : Ciuman pertama Luhan dicuri oleh si pemuda berferomon tinggi saat dirinya tengah bekerja! Pintu takdir mereka terbuka** **, mengikat keduanya dalam sebuah hubungan yang dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh Sehun. Hubungan mereka memang indah, tapi perbedaan pendapat terkadang menjadi batu sandungan.**

 **BGM : She's Dreaming by EXO**

Sehun pergi ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Luhan di kamar sendirian, berpikir mengenai beberapa hal yang mungkin terjadi di Hawaii. Saat Luhan ingin menanyakan oleh-oleh, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia memang terkejut saat mendapati kekasihnya melempar kemejanya ke keranjang pakaian kotor, tapi dia tetap tersenyum.

"Ketuk pintunya dulu, Lu."

Luhan menggeleng dan terus tersenyum. "Mana oleh-olehku?"

Sehun balas tersenyum, ingin segera berbalik dan masuk ke shower tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. "Aku akan segera membongkar tasku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?"

"Tidak perlu," katanya singkat. "Tidak. Ada banyak dokumen penting di sana. Jangan sekali-kali menyentuhnya atau aku akan benar-benar marah."

Luhan tidak memberi tanggapan apa-apa saat ancaman seperti itu terlontar dari mulut Sehun. Dia akan segera pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk melepas celananya dan mandi, tapi suatu tanda di ujung pundak Sehun membuatnya tertarik.

Kedua mata rusa Luhan memicing dan terfokus pada titik merah keunguan itu.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhmu?" Luhan tiba-tiba mendekat. "Ada .., bekas cakaran."

Sehun mundur dan berusaha menyembunyikannya. Sialnya, tindakan seperti itu malah membuatnya mengungkap tanda-tanda yang lain. Luhan kelihatan makin terkejut, beberapa garis imajiner yang menyiratkan kecurigaan muncul pada wajahnya.

"A-apa .., apa saja yang kau lakukan di Hawaii?" tanyanya, memberi tatapan penuh rasa cemas.

"Aku cuman pergi untuk mengurus beberapa urusan pekerjaan," jawab Sehun tanpa cela. "Kenapa?"

"Sehun, apa arti dari .., _Sehun_ ," Luhan menutup mulut. "Kau ..?"

"Apa yang kau pikir—hei!"

Sehun tersentak saat Luhan memutuskan berbalik secepat mungkin dan keluar dari kamar mandi, menghampiri koper milik Sehun yang ada di samping ranjang. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia membongkar koper besar milik Sehun lantas membiarkan isi dari koper itu mencuat keluar saat dibuka. Sehun menyusul sambil memasarang raut berang, tapi Luhan tidak mencoba peduli.

Dia baru merasa peduli pada kehadiran Sehun saat tatapannya menemukan setengah pak kondom yang disimpan di sela tumpukan baju. Luhan segera bangkit dan melempar lima lembar kondom itu ke pipi Sehun, menimbulkan bunyi 'tak' yang cukup keras hingga membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Untuk apa kau bawa kondom ke Hawaii sedangkan aku ada di sini?!" Luhan menjerit panik. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata, siap menetes kapan saja. "Kenapa pula ada bekas cakaran sekaligus _kissmark_ di tubuhmu, berengsek!"

Luhan berbalik, tidak membiarkan kekasihnya tahu makala air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya secara membabi buta.

"Lu, itu _cuman_ untuk pesta kecil-kecilan."

"Pesta kecil-kecilan?" Luhan berbalik, mengerutkan dahi serta alisnya. "Sehun, apa kau melakukan seks dengan perempuan lain?"

Tanpa diduga, Sehun malah berkacak pinggang setelah dia menarik napas panjang. Tidak ada gurat rasa bersalah, yang ada cuman gurat arogansi. "Cuman one night stand, oke?"

"Sehun! _Kau_!"

"Luhan, jangan terlalu dipikirkan karena aku akan langsung melupakan mereka begitu aku ada di sini bersamamu!" Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangannya, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menatap manik mata Luhan yang berkilau karena air mata. "Aku sudah ada di sini. Dan itu cuman untukmu."

"Persetan!" Luhan berusaha menarik lengannya dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak butuh laki-laki yang tidak memikirkanku saat aku tidak ada!"

"Hei, Luhan. Tenanglah," Sehun mencoba memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan sekuat tenaga, mendekapnya erat-erat hingga Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menggigil dan menangis tersedu-sedu. "Aku cuman butuh kau. Aku tidak berbohong soal itu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Apa gunanya semua itu kalau kau membagi tubuhmu dengan yang lain?"

Sehun cuman diam selama dia menyerukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Luhan, bernapas di sana sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku tidak pernah membagi tubuhku. Aku memberikan tubuhku sepenuhnya padamu."

"Tidak. Tidak, Sehun. Kau tidur dengan perempuan lain," Luhan menggigit bibir. "Kau tidur dengan yang lain. Dan aku tidak bisa menjamin semuanya. Tidak bisa. Kau bisa saja pergi meninggalkanku demi yang lain."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan, menangkup pipi basah di hadapannya dan menyapu air mata di sana. "Luhan, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau tidak boleh meragukan yang satu itu."

"Bohong." Luhan mencicit, masih menangis. "Bohong. Kau bisa bilang begitu karena aku belum menemukan wanita yang lebih baik dari diriku! Kau bisa saja—!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!" Nada tinggi Sehun menyahut, cepat dan penuh penekanan hingga membuat Luhan meringsut takut. Air mata pada pelupuk mata Luhan menggenang, lantas menetes lebih sering kala keduanya berpandangan. Sehun kedapatan menghela napas sebelum dia membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya (lagi). "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Luhan. Aku bersumpah untuk itu."

"Bohong," Luhan menggelengkan kepala, memberi beberapa pukulan singkat pada dada bidang kekasihnya. "Aku .., tidak bisa percaya."

"Lu, kau harus percaya padaku. _Harus_ ," Sehun menepuk sisi belakang kepala Luhan, menyalurkan perasaan cemas yang anehnya serasa berjalan menuju paru-paru demi merenggut udaranya. Tangisan Luhan yang tak kunjung terhenti pun makin membuat Sehun pusing, perasaan bersalah yang jarang dirasakannya mulai membuatnya sesak. "Luhan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup kalau kau pergi hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini."

Jemari Luhan melengkung erat-erat mencengkeram sisi lengan Sehun. "Lepas."

"Jangan membuatku takut."

"Lepas, Sehun!" Luhan sudah berusaha melontarkan nada paling keras dan berani, tapi Sehun tak kunjung melepaskannya. "Sehun, _sialan_! Lepaskan aku!"

Sehun menyerah untuk terus mengungkung tubuh mungil kekasihnya sehingga dia tersentak ke belakang. Luhan menatapnya dengan mata memerah selama beberapa saat, lalu wanita itu membuang pandangan selagi menarik napas panjang. Keduanya membiarkan atmosfer dingin mengancam kebersamaan mereka selama beberapa saat. Saat Luhan akan berbalik dan pergi dari sana, Sehun mencegahnya.

"Jangan pergi."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Iya. Aku bisa mengerti. Tapi kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku."

Jemari Luhan kembali melengkung, bibir bawahnya tergigit. "Oh Sehun, kau membuatku gila!"

"Kau membuatku lebih gila."

Setetes air mata menetes lagi, makin membuat dada Luhan sesak setengah mati sehingga dia tidak lagi mampu mengendalikan diri. Tanpa dia sadari pun, tubuhnya malah jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sehun—lengannya mengalung erat pada leher kekasihnya lalu dia menangis. "Sehun, aku cuman butuh kau. Dan seharusnya kau juga begitu."

"Aku _memang_ begitu."

"Tidak. Kau .."

"Luhan, dengarkan aku. Aku cuman butuh kau. Sekali pun aku bersama cewek mana pun, yang kubutuhkan cuman kau." Ciuman lembut mendarat di dahi Luhan berkali-kali. "Aku bersumpah untuk itu."

Luhan mencatatnya di dalam hati dan pikiran. Dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah melupakan sumpah penting ini sampai dia berhasil berada di altar pernikahan bersama Oh Sehun. Walau pun ada kenyataan pahit yang baru saja menghantam sisi perasaannya, tapi Luhan tidak bisa kabur dari Oh Sehun.

Dia membutuhkan Oh Sehun.

Seperti Sehun membutuhkan dirinya.

.

Sejak pertengkaran di hari itu berakhir, kepercayaan Luhan terhadap Sehun yang harusnya digenggam erat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, perlahan malah merenggang dan nyaris tidak bisa dipertahankan. Kebohongan yang terus-terusan melayang dari mulut Sehun menjadi penyebab utamanya.

Beberapa kali terpikir olehnya untuk segera pergi menjauh, namun, hatinya tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi dengan mudah. Kiranya, baik Luhan mau pun Sehun tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk _segera_ mengakhirinya. Sehun sudah menekankan berulang kali; jika Luhan merupakan satu-satunya wanita yang boleh menunggunya di sini.

Dengan segala bunga-bunga indah yang didatangkan Sehun lewat segala perhatiannya yang memabukkan, Luhan kembali terbuai. Sejak dulu, dia hanyalah seorang gadis polos yang mudah diiming-imingi dengan hal indah. Sekali pun Luhan pernah tersakiti, namun Oh Sehun masih mampu mempertahankannya dengan cukup mudah.

Karena pikirnya, Luhan mencintai Oh Sehun apa pun yang terjadi—persis seperti gadis dungu yang mulai menanggalkan arti penting dari sebuah kepercayaan.

"Sehun, nanti malam aku ada acara malam perpisahan dengan teman-teman kuliah. Bolehkah aku pergi?"

Awal sore di hari Jumat itu disambut oleh pertanyaan Luhan mengenai malam perpisahan. Sekitar seminggu lalu, Luhan sudah sah menjadi sarjana dan itulah mengapa ada semacam malam perpisahan. Undangannya disebar melalui email dan Luhan sangat antusias untuk pergi ke sana; tentunya dengan izin dari kekasihnya yang super posesif.

"Malam perpisahan?" Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi pun kelihatan tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu seraya menggosok rambutnya yang basah. "Dengan siapa kau akan pergi? Baekhyun?"

Kepala Luhan mengangguk, binar pada bola matanya kian bersinar cerah. "Boleh, ya?"

"Di mana?"

Pertanyaan itu merupakan pertanyaan yang berbahaya; yang mana jawabannya akan menjadi kunci dari kata _tidak_ yang pasti akan dilayangkan kekasihnya. "Entahlah. Baekhyun bilang ada di daerah Gangnam."

"Restoran?"

"Mungkin iya."

"Mungkin?" dahi Sehun dipenuhi kerut dalam, itu berarti dia tidak begitu terkesan dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan kekasihnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku memberimu izin saat kau sendiri tidak tahu akan pergi kemana, sayang?"

"Ah! Sehuuun. Ada Baekhyun yang akan menjagaku dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, aku bisa pergi, 'kan?"

"Tidak."

Bibir Luhan mengerut maju dan dia siap untuk merengek seperti bocah di hadapan kekasihnya. "Sehun, ayolah. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Ini akan menjadi malam perpisahan yang hebat dengan teman-temanku, bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak?"

"Aku tetap tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi kemana pun sebelum kau memberitahu dimana pesta perpisahan itu diadakan."

Luhan memutar otak. "Kupikir, Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu mengenai ruang privat di sebuah restoran jepang. Iya, kupikir di sebuah restoran jepang."

"Restoran jepang yang mana?"

Sesi interogasi yang panjang itu berhasil dilalui Luhan dengan cukup susah payah. Dengan sekiti bumbu-bumbu kebohongan, dia berhasil pergi dari apartemen itu sedangkan Sehun _tetap_ berada di sana karena sebuah pekerjaan. Luhan, dengan gaun hitamnya yang seksi, akhirnya meluncur ke sebuah klub malam—tempat acara perpisahan itu diadakan.

Seolah sedang merayakan kebebasan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya sejak berpacaran dengan Sehun, Luhan melenggok-lenggokkan tubuhnya di bawah sorot lampu disko sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelas vodkanya. Baekhyun memang ada di sana, tapi dia sudah ada di suatu sudut ruangan demi menikmati cumbuan bibir kekasihnya. Luhan berakhir di lantai dansa dengan beberapa teman laki-lakinya.

"Sudah lama. Bukankah begitu?" salah satu teman dekat Luhan, Daniel, kelihatan senang mendapati Luhan sedang menari. "Kau kelihatan sangat bersemangat!"

"Tentu saja!" Luhan balik berteriak tanpa berhenti menari. "Hei, kemarikan birmu! Aku haus!"

"Nanti kau bisa mabuk!"

"Semua orang bisa mabuk! Ayolah, berikan padaku!" Daniel tertawa lalu dia meneguk birnya dari mulut botol, yang mana malah membuat Luhan meneguk ludah. "Daniel! Aku benar-benar haus setengah mati!"

"Aku akan mengambil mojito untuk .."

Luhan bergerak lebih cepat dengan merebut gelas bir di tangan Daniel. Senyuman kemenangan merekah di belah bibirnya saat botol bir hijau itu berpindah tangan. Dia menang dengan mudah dan Daniel lagi-lagi cuman tertawa.

"Lihat! Siapa di sini yang sudah mabuk!"

Bibir botol itu akan menyentuh bibir Luhan, namun secara tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menariknya menjauh. Isi dari botol itu tumpah membasahi dagu serta dadanya, membuat kulitnya yang terbuka kelihatan mengilat dan menggoda. Daniel yang melihatnya hanya mengedip-ngedip tidak mengerti; khas orang mabuk.

Sedangkan Luhan, dia sudah siap untuk meledak tapi aramahnya malah menciut saat mendapati siapa yang kini memegang botol bir itu.

"Hei. Bajumu basah!" Daniel menyerobot mendekati Luhan dan berusaha mengelap bekas bir di sekitar leher dan dada Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!" Luhan beringsut mundur, berusaha menghindari Daniel. "Daniel, aku harus pergi!"

Tubuh Luhan ditarik secara paksa dari hingar-bingar yang terjadi di klub malam itu. Walau pun Luhan tidak ingin pergi, tapi tampaknya dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Sekitar pukul sebelas malam, dia sudah ada di apartemen—berhadapan dengan Sehun yang tampak marah.

"Restoran jepang? Jadi, yang kau maksud restoran jepang adalah klub malam?"

Luhan merunduk. "Kalau aku bilang di klub malam, kau tidak akan memberiku izin untuk pergi."

Suasana di antara keduanya seketika jadi hening; Luhan merupakan satu-satunya subjek yang merasa terintimidasi di sini.

"Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman kuliah. Kalau kau bilang tidak, maka aku akan melewatkan pesta ini," nada suara Luhan kedengaran mulai goyah. "Sehun, aku cuman sangat ingin pergi, karena itulah aku berbohong."

Luhan memang cengeng. Sedikit-sedikit, dia bisa menangis seperti bocah jika setitik kemarahan diarahkan padanya. Sehun yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya masih melukis raut berang, yang mana malah membuat tangis Luhan makin menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu pun maju selangkah dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Sehun, aku minta maaf." Kalimat permintaan maaf itu _lagi-lagi_ meluncur dari mulut Luhan demi menebus kesalahannya. Seolah meminta maaf adalah suatu hal yang mudah dilakukan, Luhan melakukannya lagi dan lagi demi meredam semua kemarahan yang menyakiti hatinya. "Sehun, apakah kau tidak percaya lagi padaku? Bukankah aku milikmu? Aku milikmu, jadi aku tidak akan macam-macam."

Kedua pundak Sehun akhirnya melemas, lantas dia membalas pelukan Luhan. "Aku tidak pernah suka kalau kau pergi ke tempat semacam itu."

Belah bibir bawah Luhan tergigit, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka membiarkan gadisku ada di tempat barbar seperti itu," Sehun menarik wajah Luhan dan menatap manik rusanya yang menawan. "Luhan, aku tidak suka saat kau berada di tengah orang-orang yang nyaris tidak punya kesadaran karena alkohol. Aku tidak suka saat kau menari di lantai dansa dan membiarkan orang-orang menonton tubuhmu. Aku tidak pernah suka saat .."

"Se-Sehun, aku cuman pergi ke klub malam dan semua gadis pasti pernah melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Iya. Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak suka," jemari Sehun yang hangat mengelus permukaan pipi Luhan yang basah. "Aku tidak suka membagi milikku. Kau milikku, jadi aku ingin melindungi milikku dari orang lain."

Air mata masih saja menetes dari pelupuk mata Luhan; kali ini bukan karena takut atau pun sedih, tapi karena bahagia setelah mendengar kata _milikku_ yang ditujukan padanya.

"Aku benar-benar milikmu," kata Luhan pada akhirnya. "Kau milikku, dan aku milikmu. Benar, 'kan?"

"Iya. Kau milikku; cuman milikku."

Sehun menggumamkan kata-kata indah itu dengan tutur kata yang jauh lebih memabukkan dari sebotol vodka. Luhan yang terbuai pun kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran; mengenai kembali menjatuhkan diri pada Oh Sehun. Kendati ada banyak sekali kebohongan yang terselip di tengah hubungan mereka, Luhan kembali berucap pada dirinya sendiri jika Oh Sehun itu miliknya.

Walau pun rasanya sepahit alkohol, Luhan tetap menelannya dan _kembali_ merasa dibodohi.

.

Terkadang, Luhan mendapatkan waktu untuk berpikir mengenai alur hubungan yang sedang dijalaninya dengan Sehun. Semua memang kelihatan indah, tapi, pikirnya dia tidak bisa berbohong secara terus menerus. Hubungan mereka memang kelihatan menakjubkan, tapi orang-orang tidak tahu jika Luhan sedang berusaha menyembunyikan seberapa banyak kecacatan yang dimiliki kisah percintaannya.

Luhan tidak pernah tahu kapan semua kecacatan ini akan terbongkar. Dalam benak, dia diam-diam berdoa agar kecacatan itu akan lambat laun menjadi normal—terus tertutupi dan hilang dalam persekon waktu. Takdir yang bergelombang seperti ombak terus membawanya hanyut, hingga terkadang dia lupa akan daratan yang disebut sebagai sebuah kenyataan.

Ini semua tidak sehat. Luhan harus segera mengakhirinya.

Namun, kebohongan Sehun yang menjadi penegas utama akan sakit hati yang dirasakan Luhan tidak menjadi bukti yang kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari hubungan ini. Luhan menyadari jika dirinya sudah terlalu candu akan kehadiran Oh Sehun, yang mana hal itu malah membuatnya lupa akan _daratan_ ; kenyataan.

Pikirnya, ini semua bisa berakhir jika waktu yang tepat memang telah datang. Sayangnya, sepertinya itu akan jauh dari angan-angan setelah Luhan mendapati satu lagi takdir yang akan menjadi benang pengikat antara dirinya dan Sehun untuk selamanya.

Untuk selamanya.

Selamanya.

"Sehun, kita harus bicara," Luhan tersentak oleh nada suaranya sendiri yang terdengar rapuh dan penuh kewaspadaan. "Ini sangat penting."

Sehun yang kala itu baru selesai menerima telepon, mengerutkan dahi dan segera meletakkan ponsel di samping piring. "Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal seperti ini saat kita sedang makan malam berdua," Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke balkon vila Sehun selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Ini akan jadi hal bagus, _kupikir_."

"Hal bagus? Hal bagus yang seperti apa?"

Kedua bahu Luhan mengendik lalu dia menyodorkan dua amplop yang sedari tadi ada di dalam tas tangannya. "Aku punya dua hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu," katanya gugup. "Dua hal bagus yang kupikir tidak bisa kupilih dua-duanya."

TBC

Well. Di author's note kali ini, aku cuman mau bilang ke kalian,

"GUYS, DONT FORGET TO VOTE FOR EXO DI MNET. MNET. **MNET**! KALIAN BISA PAKEK AKUN SNS KALIAN SUCH AS TWITTER, FACEBOOK, AND KAKAO. OIYA, SATU EMAIL BISA DIPAKEK BUAT TIGA KALI VOTE (SOALNYA SATU EMAIL KALIAN ITU KAN UNTUK SATU AKUN FB, TWITTER, AND KAKAO) JADI JANGAN SIA-SIAKAN KESEMPATAN UNTUK VOTE EXO BIAR MEREKA BISA DAPAT TRIPE CROWN.

BTW, JANGAN LUPA JUGA BUAT VOTE EXO UNTUK DAESANG, YAW! JANGAN MALAS, OKE!

See u next week, aw~~~


	5. Easy Ending

**Copyright** © **2017 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chance(s)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 5/5**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary : Ciuman pertama Luhan dicuri oleh si pemuda berferomon tinggi saat dirinya tengah bekerja! Pintu takdir mereka terbuka** **, mengikat keduanya dalam sebuah hubungan yang dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh Sehun. Hubungan mereka memang indah, tapi perbedaan pendapat terkadang menjadi batu sandungan.**

 **BGM : Walking on Memories by EXO**

Terkadang, Luhan mendapatkan waktu untuk berpikir mengenai alur hubungan yang sedang dijalaninya dengan Sehun. Semua memang kelihatan indah, tapi, pikirnya dia tidak bisa berbohong secara terus menerus. Hubungan mereka memang kelihatan menakjubkan, tapi orang-orang tidak tahu jika Luhan sedang berusaha menyembunyikan seberapa banyak kecacatan yang dimiliki kisah percintaannya.

Luhan tidak pernah tahu kapan semua kecacatan ini akan terbongkar. Dalam benak, dia diam-diam berdoa agar kecacatan itu akan lambat laun menjadi normal—terus tertutupi dan hilang dalam persekon waktu. Takdir yang bergelombang seperti ombak terus membawanya hanyut, hingga terkadang dia lupa akan daratan yang disebut sebuah kenyataan.

Ini semua tidak sehat. Luhan harus segera mengakhirinya.

Pikirnya, ini semua bisa berakhir jika waktu yang tepat memang telah datang. Sayangnya, sepertinya itu akan jauh dari angan-angan setelah Luhan mendapati satu lagi takdir yang akan menjadi benang pengikat antara dirinya dan Sehun untuk selamanya.

Untuk selamanya.

Selamanya.

"Sehun, kita harus bicara," Luhan tersentak oleh nada suaranya sendiri yang terdengar rapuh dan penuh kewaspadaan. "Ini sangat penting."

Sehun yang kala itu baru selesai menerima telepon, mengerutkan dahi dan segera meletakkan ponsel di samping piring. "Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal seperti ini saat kita sedang makan malam berdua," Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke balkon vila Sehun selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Ini akan jadi hal bagus, _kupikir_."

"Hal bagus? Hal bagus yang seperti apa?"

Kedua bahu Luhan mengendik lalu dia menyodorkan dua amplop yang sedari tadi ada di dalam tas tangannya. "Aku punya dua hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu," katanya gugup. "Dua hal bagus yang kupikir tidak bisa kupilih dua-duanya."

Sehun memberikan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu saat Luhan memberinya dua amplop sembari tersenyum lebar-lebar. Dia hendak membuka amplop yang pertama, namun tiba-tiba Luhan malah menginterupsi.

"Tu-tunggu!" teriaknya, membuat Sehun terkaget-kaget. "Aku sangat gugup! Sebelum kau membukanya, tolong ambilkan segelas air es!"

Gelas Luhan memang sudah kosong dan dia benar-benar membutuhkan air mineral. Sehun pun bangkit dan menuruti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya, pergi ke lantai satu demi mengambil air dingin untuknya.

Luhan menghela napas kala mendapati punggung kekasihnya kian berada jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dua amplop yang berasal dari dua instansi yang berbeda itu terasa mengintimidasinya; namun Luhan tahu jika dia tidak bisa mundur. Dia berharap agar Sehun segera kembali, itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar semua ini cepat berakhir.

Sebelum semua itu terjadi, layar ponsel Sehun menyala dan ada beberapa pesan yang masuk secara beruntun. Notifikasi pesan Kakao itu menampilkan percakapan terakhir dari si pengirim pesan—dari seorang wanita berambut cokelat terang, yang pesannya terkesan aneh.

" _Aku menunggunya."_

Entah mengapa, detik itu juga Luhan mengulurkan tangan demi meraih ponsel tersebut, memencet tombol buka sehingga layarnya dipenuhi oleh balon-balon percakapan berwarna kuning.

" _Oh Sehun-ssi."_

" _Masih ingat aku?"_

" _Aku Miyoung, yang seminggu lalu menemani malammu di Busan."_

" _Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

" _Aku merindukan saat-saat dimana kau datang dan menumpahkan semuanya di wajahku."_

" _Itu membuatku gila."_

" _Kau bilang kau akan menghubungiku."_

" _Aku menunggunya."_

Isi pesan itu layaknya sebuah tamparan keras bagi Luhan, yang menarik raganya secara paksa ke dunia nyata. Pengkhianatan apa lagi yang coba ditunjukkan oleh takdir padanya?

Luhan menggigil di tempatnya duduk, bahkan saat Sehun sudah datang dan duduk di hadapannya. Tatapannya mengabur oleh air mata, tapi dia sama sekali tidak membiarkan dirinya menangis.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Sehun terdengar samar, sesamar kebahagiaan yang selama ini ditawarkannya pada Luhan. Perlahan bola mata Luhan bergerak, terarah pada wajah kekasihnya yang dipenuhi gurat tanya. Kedua mata rusa itu mendelik, mencoba menyampaikan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Sayangnya, Sehun tidak pernah menjadi manusia yang cukup peka.

Sehun itu laki-laki paling bodoh karena dia tidak memiliki hati.

"Jadi, apakah aku boleh membuka dua surat .."

Suara benda yang dibanting keras-keras menginterupsi kalimat yang hendak diucapkan Sehun. Laki-laki tampan berambut hitam itu menatap benda yang baru saja dilempar Luhan ke lantai, lalu pandangannya kembali pada Luhan. Dia kelihatan heran sekaligus marah.

"Sial. Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" tanyanya tidak habis pikir, menatapi layar ponselnya yang retak sana-sini.

"Kau bukan milikku."

"Apa?" Mata Sehun menyipit. "Lu, kau baru saja melempar ponselku ke lantai dan yang kau katakan adalah hal itu?"

"Kau bukan milikku," Luhan bangkit, mengangkat dagunya ke atas dan mundur ke belakang. "Dari awal, kau tidak pernah menjadi milikku."

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Sehun ikut meninggalkan kursinya, hendak menghampiri Luhan yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

"Omong kosong," Luhan meracau kacau, merunduk dan meneteskan air mata. "Omong kosong. _Sial_."

"Lu—"

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Luhan kembali mundur, lagi-lagi memberi tatapan tajam penuh emosi. "Mulai saat ini, jangan menyentuhku."

Hening. Kacau. Sekaligus mendebarkan. Sepasang kekasih itu berada dalam suasana paling mencekam yang pernah mereka rasakan bersama. Si wanita ketahuan menangis dan menggigil dipenuhi amarah, sedangkan si laki-laki cuman bisa berdiri tanpa mampu mengerti.

"Kita berakhir di sini."

Sekiranya, itu adalah kalimat yang tidak pernah diinginkan Sehun dari Luhan.

"Itu kedengaran lucu," Sehun berkacak pinggang, tertawa meremehkan kendati dia tidak ingin tertawa seperti itu. "Lu, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau ..?"

"Aku ingin putus," Luhan kembali menekankan, kembali menghampiri meja dan menyahut tas tangan serta dua amplop cokelat di sana.

"Berengsek. Kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja!"

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Luhan menjerit, menarik tangannya yang dicengkeram Sehun tiba-tiba hingga membuat tubuhnya oleng. "Jangan menyentuhku, _kumohon_."

"Luhan, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Sehun mulai ditelangkup kegelisahan yang luar biasa menyiksa kala mendapati kekasihnya menangis _tanpa sebab yang diketahuinya_. "Coba beritahu aku."

Luhan menggeleng, mulai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Kau bohong padaku."

"Tidak seperti itu."

"Kau bohong padaku."

"Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Kau bohong padaku!" Luhan menjerit, keras dan kuat. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku cuman membutuhkanmu, dan kau bilang kalau kau juga begitu! Aku mencoba terus percaya walau itu benar-benar menyiksaku! Sehun, kau benar-benar berengsek!"

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kalau kau cuman membutuhkanku. Tapi–" Luhan menjeda sebentar saat telapak tangannya merayap menutupi wajahnya. "Tapi kau tidak berhenti untuk tidur dengan wanita lain."

Luhan menangis, namun Sehun cuman diam sambil menampilkan raut angkuh. Laki-laki itu berkacak pinggang sebentar, kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu sebelum kembali menatap Luhan. Ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Lu, kau tahu kalau aku punya _banyak-sekali_ hal yang kupikirkan terkait pekerjaanku, 'kan?"

Luhan tersentak. Kalimat Sehun barusan kedengaran seperti tamparan keras yang menyadarkannya pada dunia nyata; dunia yang sudah dilupakan Luhan selama Sehun ada di sampingnya. Tubuh mungilnya yang sudah dipeluk oleh rasa sakit hati akibat pengkhianatan pun makin menggigil tidak keruan.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan, menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Aku punya banyak tanggung jawab."

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Bibir Sehun terkatup lagi, terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum dia menjatuhkan tatapan tanpa bersalah. "Aku _berhak_ tidur dengan siapa pun."

Luhan baru saja ditampar dua kali—secara magis. Tanpa disadari, dia tertawa kecil sambil terus meneteskan air mata. "Kau pikir seperti itu?"

"Aku boleh tidur dengan siapa pun karena aku butuh pelampiasan."

"Kenapa tidak hanya padaku?"

"Kau ingin kuikat di tiang ranjang saat kita melakukan seks? Atau kau tidak keberatan saat aku memaksamu untuk melakukannya sampai aku merasa cukup?" tanya Sehun. "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah ingin melakukannya padamu."

Luhan kehilangan banyak kata-kata yang ingin dilontarkannya dengan nada keras. Bayangan akan kebahagiaan yang telah dilaluinya bersama Sehun selama dua tahun belakangan berputar di kepala, tapi kalimat Sehun berusan telah menghancurkannya jadi serpihan. Luhan pikir, dia bisa menjatuhkan diri pada pelukan Sehun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun, sekiranya hal itu akan makin menyakitinya.

Luhan tidak lagi menginginkan hal tersebut.

"Kita putus."

" _Lu_ .."

"Kita putus," Luhan menekankan, meremas amplop cokelat di tangannya sebelum mengusap wajahnya yang basah akan air mata. "Sampai di sini saja."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima cinta yang seperti ini," Luhan menggigit bibir. "Jadi, kita berpisah sampai di sini."

Sehun tidak melontarkan apa-apa sehingga keheningan yang mencekam itu kembali datang. Luhan sudah berhasil mengendalikan perasaannya selagi dia mencoba menyusun kalimat-kalimat yang bisa dilontarkannya pada Sehun. Walau pun dadanya serasa dipukul oleh godam tak kasat mata, tapi dia tidak ingin merintih kesakitan.

"Ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi."

Sehun menatap lekat-lekat wajah pucat mantan kekasihnya, entah memberi binar terluka atau yang lainnya. Luhan menyadari jika Sehun bisa saja meledak melampiaskan amarahnya—menjadi monster yang menakutkan sembari melempar apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya, namun itu tidak membuat Luhan merasa takut. Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin menarik lagi ucapannya.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa pergi," kata Sehun. Dia mendapati kedua mata rusa Luhan yang cantik mengedip-ngedip lugu, yang mana itu malah membuatnya ingin menahannya lebih lama. "Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali."

Suara gemerusuk dari amplop cokelat yang dipegang Luhan terdengar. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu keluar terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Ketika suara pintu yang ditutup terdengar, dua orang yang baru saja berseteru itu menyadari kenyataan bahwa hubungan mereka sudah kandas dan cuman meninggalkan luka.

.

Semua benar-benar sudah berakhir. Oh Sehun tidak lagi datang menemui atau mempertahankannya. Luhan menyadari jika waktu yang telah dilaluinya bersama Sehun terkesan seperti sebuah mimpi. Alur kehidupan yang terkesan mirip sebuah drama di televisi tampak begitu menggelikan. Beberapa tahun setelah mereka berpisah, Luhan menyadari jika dirinya hanyalah seorang gadis naif yang mudah dikendalikan. Dia melakukan apa pun keinginan Sehun, termasuk menyerahkan cinta dan tubuhnya.

Kala keputusan untuk berpisah itu sudah disetujui, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali bangkit dan melangkah pada takdirnya sendiri. Dia terbang ke London dan memulai studi magister-nya di sana. Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari suatu hal yang sudah berakhir. Kesadaran yang seperti itu mendorongnya untuk tumbuh menjadi wanita yang independen.

Hari ini, Luhan mendapatkan waktu senggang sehingga alur hubungannya dengan Sehun kembali mencerca pikirannya. Dia sedang berada di supermarket, memilih beberapa bahan makanan, tapi kenangan yang menyayat dada itu malah datang dan membuatnya merasa sedih. Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri jika itu semua masih terasa menyakitkan.

Kala empat pak permen dilempar ke kereta belanja yang didorong olehnya, seketika Luhan kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata.

"Lagi?" ujarnya dengan nada tidak setuju. "Kembalikan."

Si pelaku yang meletakkan empat pak permen itu pun mengerutkan bibir. "Tapi aku ingin makan permen kenyal."

"Permen akan membawamu ke Mr. Dentist."

Matanya yang berkilauan menatap wajah Luhan. "Mr. Dentist tidak menggigitku. Kemarin dia memberiku permen."

Setelah mendengarnya, Luhan mendadak merasa marah pada si Mr. Dentist, Park Chanyeol si dokter gigi murah senyum yang jadi dokter gigi kepercayaannya. "Karena Mr. Dentist sudah memberimu permen, bagaimana kalau kita membeli yang lain? Hmm. Bagaimana kalau stroberi?"

"Ti-tidak mau," katanya, kelihatan siap untuk menangis dan merengek menyebalkan di kaki Luhan. "A-aku mau permen. Permen kenyal!"

Luhan merunduk dan berusaha memberi pengertian. "Aku akan belikan boneka tsum-tsum kalau kau ..,"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau permen!"

"Hei!"

Gadis kecil berumur enam tahun itu malah berbalik dan berusaha kabur dari ibunya. Dia menangis hebat dan matanya yang sipit pun terkatup erat-erat. Luhan khawatir jika bocah itu akan menabrak rak makanan dan membuatnya terluka. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi sehingga secara cepat pun Luhan berusaha menggapainya.

Sayangnya, kekhawatiran Luhan pun mencapai titik yang tidak diinginkannya. Gadis kecil itu menabrak seseorang, membuat tubuhnya terpelanting, dan suara tangis itu kedengaran makin keras.

"Oh, yaampun! I'm so sorry .."

Pada detik kala Luhan mendongak dan berusaha meminta maaf, seluruh tubuhnya mendadak membeku. Si laki-laki yang memandanginya pun ikut terkejut. Diam-diam, Luhan mempertanyakan apa yang mungkin direncanakan langit terhadap dirinya.

Bagaimana bisa ketidak mungkinan yang paling mustahil bisa terwujud? Seberapa luas dunia ini? Seberapa panjang waktu di sini?

"Luhan?"

Darah Luhan berdesir ketika namanya dipanggil dengan nada suara yang masih sama seperti tujuh tahun lalu. Luhan kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengurus bocah yang kini menangis di hadapannya, dan juga membalas panggilan itu.

"Aku mau permen kenyal," suara tangis itulah satu-satunya obat ajaib yang mampu membuat Luhan sadar akan dunia nyata. "Permen kenyal."

"Oke, oke. Kau bisa mengambilnya satu pak. Tapi kau harus berjanji, satu permen untuk satu hari. Oke?"

Bocah umur enam tahun itu berhenti menangis, mengangguk, sebelum berbalik menuju rak permen yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri demi mengembalikan tiga pak permen yang sudah diambilnya. Luhan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada si laki-laki tinggi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sehun," ujarnya kalem.

"Hm," Sehun mengangguk canggung. "Ini .., sebuah kebetulan yang menakjubkan."

Senyuman pahit terlukis pada bibir. "Aku sangat tidak menyangka kalau aku akan menemukanmu di sini."

Sebelah telapak tangan Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku juga."

Luhan terdiam lagi, begitu pula Sehun. Keheningan itu akan luluhlantak kala Sehun sudah mengangkat bibirnya untuk melontarkan topik percakapan lain. Namun tiba-tiba bocah enam tahun yang tadinya sempat pergi ke rak permen sudah kembali dan meminta perhatian Luhan.

"Kau sudah mengembalikan permennya? Gadis pintar," Luhan menggendong dan mencium pipinya. Si bocah malah memeluk lehernya sembari mencuri pandang pada wajah om-om berkulit pucat yang ada di hadapan Luhan. "Carol, dia itu teman mummy. Namanya Oh Sehun. Kau tidak ingin menyapanya?"

Yang dipanggil Carol malah memalingkan muka, secara tidak langsung menyakiti perasaan Sehun.

"Ini Carol, anakku," Luhan mengambil alih percakapan dan memperkenalkan putri kecilnya. "Umurnya enam tahun dan dia sangat pemalu."

Informasi itu serasa tidak dibutuhkan, namun aneh hal sepele seperti itu sanggup menyakiti Sehun lagi dan lagi. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan Sehun saat ini. Tapi laki-laki itu kelihatan begitu terkejut hingga yang bisa dilakukannya cuman memandangi Carol, bukan dirinya—mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah menikah?" tanyanya, masih terfokus pada punggung Carol.

Kepala Luhan mengangguk.

"Mummy, aku juga mau buah stroberi."

Luhan terkejut saat Carol bilang jika dia ingin makan buah kesukaannya. Luhan kembali menurunkan tubuh anaknya dan menyuruhnya pergi untuk mengambil satu pak buah stroberi. Kini, Sehun dan Luhan kembali mendapatkan waktu berdua.

Saling bertatapan, saling melempar binar ingin tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di London, Sehun? Urusan bisnis?"

Sehun mengiyakan. "Sebenarnya, jadwalku sudah selesai sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tapi aku mengambil cuti liburku di sini selama satu minggu," katanya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan suamimu, Lu?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin membicarakannya," Luhan bernapas lega di akhir kalimat sebab dirinya mendapati gadis mungilnya berjalan menghampirinya sambil memamerkan buah stroberi. "Sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Um!" Carol mengangguk penuh semangat. "Ayo kita pulang, mummy. Aku lapar dan ingin makan salmon!"

Sehun dan Luhan berpandangan singkat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang lalu mummy akan memasak salmon yang enak untukmu," Luhan menepuk pipi Carol lembut. "Kurasa, aku dan Carol harus pergi. Carol, ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk paman ini."

Carol memandangi wajah Sehun selama beberapa saat dengan mata besarnya. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambai malu-malu.

"Sampai jumpa, Sehun."

Pertemuan di hari itu sudah berakhir. Kendati demikian, ada banyak rasa cemas yang bercokol di dada kala Luhan kembali memikirkannya ulang.

Tatapan mata Sehun. Binar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Apakah Sehun curiga?

Apakah Sehun menyadarinya?

Di penghujung hari itu, Luhan memandangi wajah Carol lamat-lamat. Dia menemukan banyak hal yang ditinggalkan Sehun pada Carol—wajahnya, wataknya, dan juga perilakunya. Semua itu kelihatan jelas, lalu apakah Sehun mengetahuinya?

"Tidak," Luhan menggumam, memeluk Carol semakin erat dalam dekapannya. "Si bodoh itu mana mungkin bisa tahu."

Sebelum Luhan tertidur, dia kembali diingatkan pada masa dimana dia dan Sehun berpisah. Luhan ingin memberi tahu akan dua hal pada Sehun di hari tersebut; mengenai beasiswanya ke London dan juga kehamilannya. Sehun hanya perlu memilih salah satu diantaranya, tapi ternyata laki-laki itu tidak bisa diandalkan.

Luhan lebih memilih untuk mengambil pilihan paling egois—mengejar beasiswanya ke London dan juga melahirkan bayi dari Oh Sehun.

END

Well. Sebenernya gue rada kecewa sama siders di ff ini. but, tetep aja aku harus kasih ending buat ff ini biar kalian-kalian yang udah baca plus review nggak merasa sia-sia buat baca ff ini huehehe

Btw, gue ada rencana buat pindah lapak, guys. Jadi, nantinya gue mau publish ff gue di wattpad aja. Jadi setelah ini, gue gak akan publish ff apa pun di sini, ya? kalo kalian mau baca ff gue, langsung aja ke wattpad. Username nya sama kok, JIYOO961015.

Well. Gitu aja sih hehehe sampai ketemu di wattpad, guys~

.

BTW FF INI NANTI AKU KASIH **SQUEL** YA! DITUNGGU DI WATTPAD SOALNYA SQUEL-NYA PUN AKU MAU UPLOAD DI SANA! SEE U GUUUUUUYS~~~~~~~


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

SO, guys.

Sebenernya ini bukan update for the next chapter of this fic, ya. Aku cuman mau beritahu kalian kalo squel ff ini udah di update di Wattpad sejak jauh-jauh hari, dan aku masih nemu aja readers yang tanya via dm or komen tentang itu.

Hopefully kalian bisa langsung meluncur ke akun wattpad-ku buat cek squel-nya! Kita ketemuan di sana, yuk!

Id-nya sama kok sama yang ini!

Bye-bye, guys~


End file.
